Baby's First Halloween
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Halloween 2010. The Halperts celebrate their first Halloween as a family with their eight month old son.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Pam, why are you taking so many pictures?" Jim asked his wife as the camera flashed for about the hundredth time that day.

"Because this is our son's first Halloween," Pam answered as she took another picture. Matthew just continued babbling on, like he was already used to this.

"Pam, I don't think you've taken enough pictures. I'm blind right now." Jim moved Matthew to his other hip.

"Keep going, Halpert. Besides, this is important. Matthew needs to know what he looked like. Plus, we can embarrass him with these pictures when he's a teenager." Pam didn't even want to think about her baby as a teenager yet, but it was coming. In nearly twelve years, but still.

"Good point. What do you say, Matthew? You think Mommy's going to embarrass you in front of your girlfriends? Don't worry. Grandma did it to Uncle Tom, Uncle Pete, Aunt Larissa, and me." Jim smiled at his son. He loved him so much.

Matthew's only answer was a smile directed towards his mother. "Yeah, you're a happy little man, aren't you?" Pam asked. She took yet another picture. The flash went off in Matthew's eyes this time and the baby began to cry.

"Oh, Kiddo. Mommy didn't mean to scare you." Jim tried his best to comfort his son, but Matthew wasn't having it.

"Oh, Baby. Mommy's so sorry," Pam apologized as Jim handed the eight month old to her. She didn't mean to make Matthew cry!

Jim stealthily grabbed the camera off his wife and snapped a picture. Pam glared at him, but Matthew began to calm down.

"What? It's a moment we can embarrass the both of you about when he's a teenager, Pam! I had to take it." At least Matthew wasn't crying anymore.

Pam sat Matthew down in the stroller. They were leaving to go trick-or-treating in half an hour. She and Jim were going to eat all the candy, but that didn't matter. Today was an important day for the baby. "Jim, can I have the camera back please?"

Jim nodded and handed it back to Pam. She took yet another picture of Matthew in the stroller. "He's so cute in his stroller," Pam defended when Jim gave her a look.

"He does look cute. Remember when I used up an entire roll of film of him sleeping in his stroller when he was five weeks old? This is the exact same thing. We love him, but we take way too many pictures," Jim answered.

Matthew let out a giggle. Pam smiled and snapped another picture. "Jim, I think we need an intervention from the camera and taking pictures." Pam didn't know why she and Jim took so many pictures, but they did. It was fun.

Jim laughed. "I think you're right. Maybe you can dress up as a camera next year. I'll go as a mirror or something."

"Your daddy's so silly, Matthew. Jim, he just yawned in a really cute way! I need a picture in case he does it again. Please help me." Pam never thought she'd be the type of mother that couldn't stop taking pictures. What was Matthew's prom going to be like? She'd probably end up blinding Matthew and his date.

Jim laughed again. "We need the camera for tonight. No using it for two more weeks after Halloween, though. Then we can take pictures of him on tons of holidays. You like that idea?"

Pam nodded. She went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. When she returned, she found Jim taking pictures of the baby. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed to go easy on pictures!"

"He's my little guy. He just looks really awesome as a baseball player." Jim had been surprised a few weeks ago when Pam came home with the little costume.

About twenty minutes later, the three Halperts left the house for some trick-or-treating.

Halloween 2010 was the first of many holidays the Halperts celebrated together. Their family grew bigger, but they never forgot their first Halloween.

Mostly because there were so many pictures.

* * *

I've had this idea in my head for a few days now, and I had to write it down. I've given JAM twin sons, a daughter, and now just a son.


End file.
